Hinata Black
by Chocopie131
Summary: Sirius Black had a lover before he was sent to Azkaban- Hinata's mother. The result of that love was Hinata. Hinata, being abused by her clan her whole life, now has a chance to start her life over. With Voldemort and Death Eaters closing in on Harry Potter, how can Hinata even the odds? Mainly focuses on Sirius and Hinata's father daughter relationship. Sorcerer's Stone setting!


**Hi there. It's been a while since I've been on fanfiction. I've been a busy college student and all that fancy stuff. Anyways, this is a story about what would happen if Sirius had Hinata for a daughter? Why did I have this crazy idea in my head? Because they're my favorite characters. I don't know about pairings yet but blah blah blah. Let's save all that for later. Also, Sirius is only in Azkaban for ten years instead of thirteen. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. I really wished I did. I can't believe the minds of the two geniuses named J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. **

Sirius Black stared blankly at the ceiling of Azkaban. The rocky cave of his cell and its stalagmite were ominous and an eyesore for the man who was supposedly guilty. Sirius growled under his breath. He knew that he had accepted his fate by now, but his anger was indefinite. He would _murder_ Pettigrew for not only betraying their best friends but also for betraying him and making him take the blame for his actions. Wormtail had always been a coward.

Sirius spent most of his days in Azkaban thinking about the same two things: his anger at Peter Pettigrew and his lover- Hikaru Sugikawa. Sirius knew for a fact that that blasted Hiashi Hyuuga had taken her just as he was framed for the murder of James. He had cried out in pain for many days in Azkaban, making the guards think he truly was a maniac who killed the Potters. Sirius did not care for their suspicions. He did not even care about making himself innocent. He wanted revenge and he wanted his happiness.

Before he could go about his daily routine of cursing Pettigrew and yearning for Hikaru, the window by his prison cell burst open. Sirius gaped at the person in front of him. He could not believe his eyes. She smiled angelically at him. Only _she_ had the power to make his knees grow weak. She gave him a smirk and shook her head.

"Don't just stand there Sirius. We have a daughter to fetch," Hikaru winked.

Sirius gaped at Hikaru with bulging eyes. "Excuse me?!"

"Too soon?" Hikaru laughed, and Sirius shook his head to get a hold of himself. This had to be a dream.

"What's her name?" Sirius asked

"Hinata Hyu- No. Hinata Black. Now c'mon! We'll discuss all of this later. I spent my last explosives on that and I do not want to waste more chakra to stop a bunch of fat wizards and witches who are coming this way with their magic sticks and their funny incantation words," Hikaru snapped, grinning at him. Sirius knew from the look on her eyes that she had missed him too.

Hikaru extended her hand towards him, and he latched onto her hand as if it was life support. She dove down from the very high prison cell. The two landed under the water, their hands never letting go of each others'. Above dementors circled them like vultures, and the wizards rang the alarm. Sirius and Hikaru could hear their shouts.

'Black has escaped! Black has escaped Azkaban!'

Hikaru and Sirius resurfaced where Sirius casted the Patronus. Hikaru casted hers as well, driving the dementors off as they made a run to a safe haven. Despite them not having a home or a clue on where to go, Sirius Black was happy. He had not been this happy for ten years.

"Now about our daughter-."

Sirius interrupted her with a kiss on the lips, not wanting this dream to go to waste. Hikaru kissed back, eagerly and shocked. Once the kiss ended, Sirius sighed, content.

"Ok, _now_ tell me about my daughter."

* * *

Hinata remembered the day her mother vanished. It was literally out of thin air, and no one knew where she had gone. Hinata loved her mother dearly and cried her eyes out when her father reported that she had died from a mission, never to return. Hinata had no one to support her, and that day was the day that the weird things started to happen. She could levitate objects and do uncommon things. She kept this on the downlow as much as she could for Hiashi would obviously have her head if he found out she was even more of a misfit Hyuuga. Hiashi never really liked her in the first place for whatever reason she did not know. All she knew was that her mother was always at her defense and her parents were always fighting about her.

No one knew but she was severely abused by Hiashi. He had always favored Hanabi, and Hinata was extremely neglected. The only contact she had with her father was through combat. He would beat her senseless and Hinata was way too scared to harm her sister. Eventually, Hanabi surpassed her, making Hiashi satisfied. Hinata felt that if she had won against Hanabi, Hiashi would take it all out on her during their combat battles. Also, little things in the household caused Hinata to feel like she was the black sheep of the family. Hiashi would make her cook dinner and send her off to her room if the food was burned or something. It was because of this that Hinata became such an excellent cook. Trial and error. She had messed up so many times and starved because of Hiashi.

Besides combat battles, Hinata would also get beatings for little things like a speck on the floor not being cleaned or leaving toys around when she was merely four years old. Hinata was put to work and everyday was torturous for her. Everyday, however, she would put a smile on her face and not complain. She even joked to herself sometimes, saying that her father really was not Hiashi. Her real father was going to come rescue her one day.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted, rolling his eyes as Hinata tripped on her feet at the sound of her name.

"K-Kiba-kun. Ohaiyou," she smiled at him, endearingly. Akamaru jumped on her lap resting himself there. Kiba did not mind at all. She was the few he trusted Akamaru with. Hinata smiled, petting Akamaru softly and cuddling him as the dog whimpered in satisfaction.

Kiba had always been good friends with her at the academy for ninja students. He was one of her trusted friends, and one of the few who knew about her huge crush on Naruto Uzumaki. He knew about her stalking him and even _why_ she stalked him. This guy was her guy best friend.

"You wanna have lunch with us today, or would you rather try your luck with the hyperactive knucklehead over there?" Kiba winked at her.

He took a seat next to her, ignoring the stares of pure hatred Hinata was receiving of him just sitting next to her. Sasuke Uchiha was not the only one with fan girls though he had the majority.

"K-Kiba! Lunch with y-you and t-t-the guys is f-f-fine." She exclaimed, blushing like a tomato. Hinata was known for having guy friends. The girls were jealous of her because of it. Her lunch table consisted of Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and occasionally Naruto Uzumaki.

She looked across at Naruto who was fawning over Sakura Haruno. Hinata felt so self-conscious around that girl. She did not hate Sakura or anything, but she was jealous. It was hard not to be jealous of the girl that she always wanted to be. Beautiful. Independent. Brave.

"Don't even start, Hinata. She's just an annoying Sasuke fan girl who screams like a banshee," Kiba read her like a book. Trying to cheer his friend up, he decided to distract her. "She has a big forehead. Her hair is _pink_ and she and Ino are highly superficial. No need to measure up to them Hinata. They need to measure up to you. Anyway, Hana bought new puppies. Do you wanna swing by after school to help me take care of them all? Oh, we gotta start looking for new owners for them also. Troublesome as Shikamaru would say."

Hinata beamed like a Christmas tree and nodded, enthusiastically. Kiba grinned, glad that he distracted her attention away from the dobe who was fawning over the banshee as the banshee was fawning over the emo kid with chicken butted hair.

"Don't drag me into whatever it is that you're up to punk," Shikamaru warned, lazily flopping down to the desk behind them. Kiba sweatdropped, wondering where the hell he came from. Hinata chuckled, lightly at her friends' antics.

"Hey Hinata," Shikamaru greeted her. He turned to Kiba. "Let me guess. Hinata-chan is gushing over Naruto who is gushing over Sakura who is gushing over Sasuke who is probably gushing over the wall. He stares at nothing else throughout this whole period."

Hinata blushed, her eyes diverted to the chalkboard ahead. Shikarmaru couldn't help but smile at the girl's reaction.

"Observant or fan boy, Shika?" Kiba nudged.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're a drag…queen."

Kiba gave him a deadly glare. "Take that back Nara or I'll-."

Before Kiba could carry on with his threat, the ANBU showed up in their classroom, turning down the room temperature a couple of degrees. The kids suddenly grew nervous, and silence filled the once chattering room. Iruka did not even get a chance to do roll call when the masked hawk man stated firmly, "Hyuuga Hinata. The Hokage requires your immediate appearance. Please come with us."

The class all looked back at her, and she turned red. Blushing profusely at the attention she was getting, she left with the ANBU. Kiba frowned, worry furrowed on his face.

"Don't worry. It's Hinata. How much trouble could she possibly get into?" Shikamaru reassured.

If only he knew…

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Hinata entered the office and bowed before the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi took a look at her, wondering why he was permitting this at all. If the Hyuugas found out that he had meddled into their affairs, he would have hell to pay with the councils. Still, Sirius Black did promise to take full responsibility.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked, her voice soft and pleasant as always. The first thing she noticed in the office was that there was a shoe on the Hokage's desk.

"Yes, Hinata. I want to tell you a story," Sarutobi started. Hinata was baffled by his response but listened intently nonetheless. "It is the story of your mother."

Hinata took a deep breath. "Do you know what happened to my mother, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled at the girl. She had not stuttered which meant that this subject was important to her.

"Yes. I most certainly do. Due to extenuating circumstances, I can finally reveal to you her secret from all these years," Sarutobi informed her.

Hinata bit her lip from screaming and lashing out at the Hokage that instant. She was furious. He knew what happened to her mother but he never _told_ her until now? What was today? Her birthday was not until another five months so what was he getting at?!

"You look angry Hinata. I don't blame you but understand that this is what your mother had wanted."

This seemed to calm Hinata down. What was it that happened to her?

"Please continue, Hokage-sama," Hinata practically pleaded.

"Your mother was half blood you know. Do you remember in history where we had contact with the outside world but sealed that contact? We had to remain hidden from the human world and its inhabitants because they were growing power-hungry to find us and extract our chakra to perform experiments on us like we were some alien life form that had to be dissected to study?"

Hinata nodded, solemnly.

"Before that conspiracy, our worlds lived in harmony with the magical world of wizards and witches. Some clans even mated with the foreigners because of how close our bond and alliance was. It started with Tom Riddle aka Voldemort who wreaked havoc amongst the wizarding world. Many died and Voldemort did not just terrorize the wizarding world but the ninja world as well, recruiting members like the Akatsuki or Orochimaru to stand beside him. Your mother was half-witch, half-ninja so she went to Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a bright witch and during her breaks she trained as a Konoha kunoichi. She was beautiful so naturally she caught the eye of two very important men in your life Hinata. One is Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hinata grimaced, and from the looks of it Sarutobi knew why also. He was saddened that he could not meddle in clan affairs. It was plainly obvious that Hiashi abused the girl to no end that Iruka reported her coming to class with bruises or broken bones. Iruka battled for her endlessly but if the Hokage's hands were tied, what could a chunin academy instructor do?

"and the other is your father- Sirius Black."

Hinata's eyes bulged and her heart sped.

"Yes, Hinata. Hiashi Hyuuga is not your dad. He is Hanabi's. You are the daughter of the wizard Sirius Black and witch/ninja Hikaru Sugikawa."

"I-I-It c-can't be t-true," Hinata whispered, tears forming at the brim of her eyes.

"But it is my dear," a voice interrupted her.

Hinata whirled around, her eyes dilating when she saw the woman whom she had called mother years ago standing there-appearing out of nowhere. She had remained hidden until she chose to reveal herself due to charms she learned as a witch. She tucked her wand away as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I know that I left you and you have every right to hate me but-."

Hikaru was interrupted when Hinata hugged her back, tightly latching onto her like a leech. She didn't want to let go. She didn't ever want to let go.

"Mom!" Hinata cried against her mother's shoulders. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy."

She had not uttered those words in so long. Hikaru held onto her daughter, weeping along with her. Sarutobi smiled at the endearing sight of their reunion.

"W-Where d-did you go? W-What h-happened?" Hinata hiccupped between her tears of joy.

"All will be explained, darling. All in all, I did not love Hiashi and was forced to marry him because of my stupid clan. After a couple of years, I had enough and went to rescue your innocent father from a prison sentence. I should have done it a long time ago. I couldn't bring you with me because at the time, I had no place to go. There was nowhere we could stay that could keep us hidden from the Ministry. Ah, I'm confusing you. I'll go into more depth later. But I'm giving you a choice, Hinata. You're eleven years old now and I just received a letter from Hogwarts for you to learn magic. You can either choose to come with me and your father or stay here and continue your ninja training. If you come with me though, I will also train you as a ninja so you would be ready for the chunin exams when you return," Hikaru informed her daughter.

This was a lot of information for an eleven year old to absorb.

"W-What about H-Hiashi?" Hinata grimaced.

"He's not going to be a problem. He was never your father in the first place so technically he does not own you. You come and go as you please. I left him a note as a friendly reminder of course," Hikaru grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"T-Then of course I'm c-coming w-with you mom," Hinata murmured and held onto Hikaru again. She didn't ever want to leave her mother's side.

"Good then. It's settled. We'll be seeing you in a year Hokage-sama. Thank you and good luck handling Hiashi," Hikaru winked.

Sarutobi groaned in exasperation. With that, mother and daughter took each others' hands and grabbed onto the Portkey that laid on the Hokage's desk.

**End of Chapter 1. Did you like it? Review please! First fanfiction. I know it's really weird so far and completely biased on main character choices, but hey, I'm going to have some fun this summer. I have nothing else to do cause I don't have a job! YAY! -.-**


End file.
